Euro Toques
Euro-Toques ist eine Initiative mit ihrem Ursprung im Schwäbischen Wald, die zertifizierte europäische Sterne-Restaurants und Sterne-Köche vereint. Die Euro-Toques-Initiative steht mit ihrer Philosophie in aller erster Linie für die Verbreitung, Förderung und Erhaltung der Kulturthemen Kochen, Essen, Genießen, das Schärfen von Qualitätsbewusstsein sowie einer Ernährungsweise mit natürlich produzierten Lebensmitteln. Im Laufe der vergangenen 15 Jahre, avancierte Euro-Toques Deutschland dank seines aktiven Initiators, mehr und mehr zur Plattform für kritische Verbraucher, die ihrerseits Hotels, Gastronomiebetriebe und Restaurants sowie Fachgeschäfte beurteilen. Den Verbrauchern geht es darum, eine unverfälschte und chemiefreie Küche garantiert zu bekommen - und die von Euro-Toques zertifizierten Sterne-Restaurants und Sterne-Köche setzen voll und ganz auf die Lebens- und Küchen-Philosophie einer unverfälschten Küche und Ernährung. Entstehung Euro-Toques wurde von Datei:Ernst-Ulrich W. Schassberger 1994 als "Bollwerk" und "Qualitätswahrer und Gralhüter" gegen einen (damals) immer stärker aufkommenden "Fast-Food"-Trend in Deutschland gegründet. Wahre "Schmerzen" bereiteten Ernst-Ulrich W. Schassberger, dem Diplom-Hotelier und Maître Cuisinier sowie "French-Food-Spirit-Award"-Preisträger, all die Fast-Food-Ketten und der "Pfusch", wie Schassberger es noch heute "plakativ" formuliert - so dass Schassberger mit seinen damaligen Mitstreitern etwas gegen diesen Trend der "Gleichmacherei" und Eintönigkeit, sowie der ungesunden Ernährungsweise, entgegen setzen wollte. Schassbergers neu gegründete Initiative setzte es sich zum Ziel, was bis heute nach wie vor Bestand hat, traditionell-handwerkliche Erzeuger, Qualitätserzeugnisse und kulinarische Traditionen Europas hochzuhalten - und viel wichtiger, weiter zu entwickeln. Peu à peu wurden europaweit zahlreiche Köche und Restaurants, die nach Euro-Toques-Philosophie (bereits) kochten und kochen mit der begehrten Plakette ausgezeichnet, zudem schlossen sich viele ideelle Unterstützer und Gastronomen der Euro-Toques-Bewegung an. Philosophie Nun zur viel zitierten Philosophie von Euro-Toques Deutschland, die sich ganz dem Schutze der Verbraucher für eine unverfälschte Küche widmet. Die Bedeutung des Namens Euro-Toques setzt sich aus zwei Begriffen zusammen: Euro steht für Europa, und Toques für den Kochhut (aus dem Franz., la toque). Somit ist die geschützte Wort-und Bildmarke, Kochhut auf Europa-Landkarte auch das Standeszeichen der Euro-Toques-Organisation. Die Grundphilosophie der Initiative aus Kaisersbach vor den Toren Stuttgarts ist in der Lebensmittel-Charta und dem eigens entworfenen "Ehren-Kodex" verankert. Im Wesentlichen geht es den ausgezeichneten "Euro-Toques-Sterne-Restaurants und-Köchen" darum, stets mit den besten und frischesten Zutaten, die regional wie saisonal zur Verfügung stehen, ihrer "Kochkunst" nachzukommen. Laut Ernst-Ulrich W. Schassberger besteht die Kochkunst eben aus diesen zwei Grundfesten: den besten Zutaten und der Kreativität des Kochs. Euro-Toques schaut wahrlich über den Tellerrand hinweg, denn die Initiative vereint beide Seiten: Die Spitzenköche, die sich bei Euro-Toques zusammen gefunden haben, und die Erzeuger von Qualitätsprodukten. Das Euro-Toques-Team um Ernst-Ulrich W. Schassberger ist auch der Meinung, dass "Lebensmittel-Skandale" hausgemacht sind. Auch zeigt sich hohe Kochkunst in der [[Nachhaltigkeit]] und Einfachheit, wie Schassberger hervorhebt. "Einfachheit und natürliche Geschmacksträger sind die Unterschrift großartiger Kochkunst", sagt der Euro-Toques Präsident Deutschland, der es wissen muss, kommt er doch vom Fach, und wurde von der Französischen Regierung quasi als Deutscher "geadelt" mit dem French-Food-Spirit-Award-Preis. Euro-Toques ist auch der Meinung und vertritt die Philosphie, dass sehr hohe Qualitätsküche für Jedermann erschwinglich sein soll. Euro-Toques unterstützt mit seiner Philosophie eine umweltschonende Landwirtschaft, mit Nachhaltigkeit als Ziel. Ein weiterer Baustein der Organisations-Philosophie ist zudem, dass Geschmacksschulen von Beginn an konzipiert wurden, und schließlich vor rund 15 Jahren auch umgesetzt wurden. Euro-Toques sieht die Geschmackserziehung und Sensibilisierung als wichtigen Beitrag für die Ernährungserziehung in der schulischen Gesundheitsförderung evaluiert von der Fachhochschule Fulda (Universität Fulda/Kassel) in Deutschland. Mit Spaß kochen und lehren die Euro-Toques-Sterne-Köche vor Kindern und in Schulklassen, spielerisch kochend nähern sich Kinder somit einer gesundheitsbewussten Ernährung. Neben den Euro-Toques-Schulkochclubs engagiert sich Euro-Toques aber auch in der Erwachsenenbildung, in den sogenannten "Amateur-Kochclubs", auch den Großen kann man noch einiges vermitteln, wenn es darum geht, mehr Wert auf Qualität in der eigenen Ernährung zu legen. Mit der Euro-Toques-Plakette oder mit den Euro-Toques-Sternen garantieren die Betriebe und Köche, eine einwandfreie Qualität der Küche in der Nahrungszubereitung ohne chemische Zusätze. Bevor die vorgeschlagenen Köche oder Restaurants die Euro-Toques-Zertifizierung erhalten, werden sie durch Fach-Inspektoren überprüft. Wer gegen die Philosophie und Richtlinien (auch die "zehn Gebote" genannt) verstößt, verliert die Euro-Toques-Anerkennung. Euro-Toques kann dann für die Verbraucher auch keine Garantie einer Küche frei von möglichen chemischen Zusätzen übernehmen. Euro-Toques ist eine Initiative die mit ihrer Zertifizierung einwandfreie "Küchen" und "Gerichte" garantiert. Ehren-Kodex bei Euro-Toques Artikel 1 - Wahrung des kulinarischen Erbes Die Wahrung der regionalen kulinarischen Prinzipien und Traditionen ist grundsätzlich und jederzeit die oberste Pflicht und Aufgabe eines zertifizierten Euro-Toques Sterne-Restaurants. Artikel 2 - Verantwortungsbewußtsein Die Arbeit eines zertifizierten Euro-Toques Sterne-Restaurants muss stets vom gleichen Verantwortungsbewußtsein getragen sein und darf sich nicht nach den augenblicklichen Umständen, den Wünschen, Forderungen und Beeinflussungsversuchen der Gäste richten. Artikel 3 - Wahrung der Berufsehre Grundsätzlich darf der Koch eines zertifizierten Euro-Toques Sterne-Restaurants seinen Beruf nur unter solchen Bedingungen ausüben, die der Qualität seiner Arbeit nicht entgegenstehen. Darüber hinaus ist er stets verantwortlich für die Ehre seines Berufsstandes. Artikel 4 - Qualität der Lebensmittel Das zertifizierte Euro-Toques Sterne-Restaurant ist verpflichtet, ausschließlich qualitativ hochwertige Lebensmittel verwenden. Es darf im Restaurant keine industriell vorgefertigte Speisen verarbeiten. Es hat das Recht und die Pflicht, sich zu weigern, mit minderwertigen und für die menschliche Ernährung nicht geeigneten Materialien zu arbeiten. Dies betrifft gleichermaßen alle Zubereitungsarten, die für den Menschen ungeeignet sein könnten. Artikel 5 - Unabhängigkeit Das zertifizierte Euro-Toques Sterne-Restaurant muß darauf achten, von seinen Lieferanten völlig unabhängig zu sein und diejenigen zu meiden, die seiner Glaubwürdigkeit und Ehrenhaftigkeit schaden könnten. Es ist verpflichtet, das beste Produkt zu verwenden, das es erhalten kann. Ein Euro-Toques Hotel-Restaurant muß außerdem seine Unabhängigkeit gegenüber der Nahrungsmittelindustrie bewahren. Artikel 6 - Aufrichtigkeit Es ist ein schwerwiegender Fehler, den Gast mit falschen Herkunftsbezeichnungen oder unzutreffenden Beschreibungen von Lebensmitteln zu täuschen. Derartige Betrügereien schaden unserem Berufsstand und sind dem zertifizierten Euro-Toques Sterne-Restaurants strengstens untersagt. Artikel 7 - Freundschaft Zertifizierte Euro-Toques Sterne-Restaurants sind verpflichtet, untereinander gute freundschaftliche und kameradschaftliche Beziehungen zu pflegen, einander moralisch beizustehen und sich gegenseitig beruflich zu unterstützen. Artikel 8 - Austausch Jedes zertifizierte Euro-Toques Sterne-Restaurant hat die Pflicht, seine Kollegen mit den Qualitätserzeugnissen seiner Region bekannt zu machen, die der Euro-Toques-Charta und der Vertrauens-Urkunde entsprechen. Darunter sind alle Lebensmittel zu verstehen, einschließlich Wein, Bier, Säfte und Mineralwasser. Artikel 9 - Werbung Ein zertifiziertes Euro-Toques Sterne-Restaurant darf für kein Produkt werben, das nicht Teil der Tradition seines Landes ist, das die Gesundheit des Verbrauchers nicht garantiert und nicht im Einklang mit der Berufsehre und den ethischen Grundsätzen stehen. Weder als Privatperson, noch in Bezug auf Euro-Toques. Artikel 10 - Ahndung von Verstößen Jeder Angehörige der Organisation, der den Ehrenkodex nicht einhält, wird aus seiner Verantwortung entlassen. Jedes zertifizierte Euro-Toques Sterne-Restaurant, das gegen den Ehrenkodex verstößt, wird ausgeschlossen. Europa Für die agierende Organisation vertreten alleine in Europa über 450 zertifizierte Sterne-Restaurants, über 100 Partner, beziehungsweise Supporter, über 50 ideelle Träger und über 3500 Mitglieder in der Euro-Topues-Stiftung und über 2500 Mitglieder des Euro-Toques-Gäste-Clubs. Sie verstehen sich als der Anwalt der Verbraucher: "Euro-Toques wacht über die Echtheit der Lebensmittel, fördert die besten traditionellen Erzeugnisse und setzt sich auf wirtschaftlicher, gesellschaftlicher und politischer Ebene für unverfälschte Naturprodukte ein." Aktivitäten In einem Ehrenkodex verpflichten sich die zertifizierten Euro-Toques Sterne-Restaurants, bei der Bewirtung ihrer Gäste die Ziele von Euro-Toques umzusetzten. Auf die Ausbildung ihres Berufsstandes nehmen die Euro-Toques-Sterneköche auf doppelte Art Einfluss. Zum einen legen sie Wert darauf, dass sie traditionelle und grundlegende Verarbeitungsweisen an ihren Nachwuchs weitergeben, so dass das Erlernen echten handwerklichen Kochens gewährleistet ist. Zum anderen wirken sie bei der Festlegung von Ausbildungsrichtlinien mit, um zu verhindern, dass der Gebrauch und die Verarbeitung industriell vorgefertigter Produkte zum Gegenstand der Ausbildung von Köchen und Köchinnen wird. Um die Weiterbildung ihres Nachwuchses zu fördern, vergibt die Euro-Toques-Stiftung Stipendien und unterstützt zahlreiche Austauschprogramme. Besonderes Augenmerk widmet Euro-Toques der Erziehung der nächsten Generation, die bereits mit dem Programm "Schmecken mit allen Sinnen" in Kindergärten beginnt und sich unter Anleitung von Euro-Toques-Sterneköchen mit einer Geschmacksunterrichtung an einer Vielzahl von Grund-, Haupt-, Realschulen und Gymnasien fortsetzt. Mittlerweile gibt es an vielen Schulen den Euro-Toques-Schulkochclub. Darüber hinaus wird ein Großteil der Bevölkerung durch breit angelegte Aktivitäten angesprochen, um das Interesse an dem Kulturthema Kochen, Essen, Trinken, Genießen, Ernährungsqualitätsbewusstsein und Lebensstil zu wecken. Zu derartigen Verantstaltungen gehören zum Beispiel das jährliche Europäische Koch-Festival, die europaweite Woche des Geschmacks und die Deutschen Schülerkochmeisterschaften. Darüber treten Euro-Toques-Sterneköche mit zahlreichen Aktionen in der Öffentlichkeit für eine gesunde Ernährung und die Pflege der Esskultur, beispielsweise in Referaten, mit Vorträgen und Podiumsdiskussionen ein. Zu diesen Themenkreisen gehören unter anderem: * Schutz des Herkunftsbereiches bei Lebensmitteln, * die korrekte Auszeichnung von Lebensmitteln (etwa das Reinheitsgebot bei Schokolade) sowie eine umfassende Kennzeichnungspflicht (Zusatzstoffe, Enzyme, Aromen, Geschmacksstoffe und Gene), * Gefahren bei der Verwendung von Zutaten und Zusätzen (zum Beispiel jodiertes Speisesalz und freie Glutamate), * Ablehnung von Lachgas in der Küche, * Warnung vor EHEC-Bakterien, * Verbot von Singvögeln auf deutschen Speisekarten. Bekannt ist Euro-Toques auch für eine umfangreiche Lobbyarbeit in Brüssel, um im Sinne Ihrer Ziele auf Gesetzgebungsverfahren in Europa Einfluss zu nehmen. Des weiteren wird auf zahlreiche Euro-Toques-Stiftungen verwiesen, mit ihren Botschaftern des guten Geschmacks, die sich in verschiedenen Städten unter Einbeziehung von Erzeugerverbänden, Verbänden des ökologischen Land- und Weinbaus, Energieverbänden, Feinkosthändlern und Lieferanten von Fisch und Wild, Umwelt- und Naturschutzverbänden sowie Volkshochschulen gebildet haben, für eine gesunde Ernährung sowie Esskultur eintreten und für interessierte Mitglieder offen stehen. Präsident Ernst-Ulrich W. Schassberger Ernst-Ulrich W. Schassberger wurde am 25.April 1946 in Stuttgart, als einziges Kind des Küchen-, Konditormeisters und Hoteliers Ernst Schassberger und seiner Ehefrau Ilse,Hotelkauffrau, geboren. Schon früh zeigte sich der kleine Ernst-Ulrich W. Schassberger im elterlichen Hotel ganz wissbegierig, er wuchs quasi im elterlichen Hotel auf. Die Tätigkeit, sowie die elterliche Philosophie, die Kunden und Gäste stets ernst zu nehmen, ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt zu bieten, verinnerlichte der Sproß sofort - es ging ihm quasi in Fleisch und Blut über. Kein Wunder auch, dass Ernst-Ulrich W. Schassberger später nach seiner Mittleren Reife in die Fußstapfen des Vaters treten wollte, Koch lernte , mit dem Küchenmeister abschloß und die international renommierte Hotelfachschule in Lausanne, die "EHL", besuchte und erfolgreich mit Preis und int.Diplom, abschloss. Noch heute pflegt Schassberger zu einigen seiner damaligen Kommilitonen, die nun selbst Größen in der Hotelbranche sind, den Kontakt. Dass Schassberger als Diplom-Hotelier, Maitre und Sternekoch bestens vernetzt ist, zeigen all seine Kontakte und Engagements in diversen Jurys und Gremien, in denen er meist das Amt des Vorstandes bekleidet. Höhepunkt seiner gastronomischen Karriere ist zweifelsohne die höchste Auszeichnung der französischen Regierung, denn Schassberger überzeugte so sehr als Maître, dass er 2005 den "French-Food-Spirit-Award" in Paris im Palais d’Orsay erhielt. Mit seinen 64 Jahren hat Schassberger, wie er selbst sagt, zwar schon einige "Kämpfe" durchgestanden, doch was einen nicht "kaputt macht", lässt einen nur noch stärker "hervortreten". Erfolge und Misserfolge, Höhen und Tiefen, gehören zum Leben, das ist Schassbergers Maxime - aber, der Euro-Toques-Präsident Deutschland genießt das Leben, und sprüht immer noch vor lauter Ideen und Projekte - unter anderem als Herausgeber einer Kochbuchreihe aus dem Hause Euro-Toques, die letzt ebenfalls als beste Kochbuchreihe (Best Series of Food Books) mit dem "Gourmand World Cookbook Award 2010" ausgezeichnet wurde. Euro-Toques war einst Schassbergers "Baby", das nun nach über 15 Jahren bereits den Kinderschuhen entschlüpft ist. Euro-Toques hat sich trotz mancher "Trittbrettfahrer" fest etabliert, und darauf ist der Präsident schon stolz. Qualität, so Schassberger, setzt sich immer durch. Weblinks * Euro-Toques GmbH * Euro-Toques Europe Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kaisersbach Kategorie:Initiative